


trying times

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Having a bad time so I wrote this.





	trying times

Charles only wore frumpy grandpa clothing because he had to. He’d gladly dress differently—but it had been beaten into him that he mustn’t. He must dress like a grandfather at all times. He must cover up, never show an inch of “unnecessary” skin, follow the rules and never falter.

That was partly why he didn’t protest when Raven dressed however she wanted. Let her have this. Let her flaunt her individuality. He didn’t want to force her to be like him.

She knew him, though. She knew when the longing started getting worse. She knew when he began to be jealous when they went shopping and she got more pretty clothes. Charles faked a smile when she confronted him, at home, safe in the privacy of their own flat.

“I don’t, though,” he said in response to Raven’s accusation that he wanted to dress like a girl. “I am quite happy as I am, thank you.”

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t believe you,” she said flatly.

“Be that as it may, I don’t want skirts.”

She rolled her eyes, but dropped the subject.

~

One day, a package arrived. Charles accepted it from the mailman, puzzled, and walked into the living room. “Raven? Did you order something?” he asked, looking for a clue as to where it had come from.

“Yes, but it’s for you,” Raven drawled, sprawled on the sofa and reading a book. Some romance or another. They were the only ones she would read around other people, although Charles knew for a fact that she was reading his psychology books behind his back. He didn’t mind. They were technically her books too.

Charles frowned, but sat on the edge of the coffee table (the chair was overtaken by clean laundry that he hadn’t put away yet) and opened the box.

Inside was something scarlet and silky. His eyes widened. Carefully, he picked up the item.

It was a silk blouse, but cut to fit a more masculine frame. Charles stared at it. It was very pretty.

There was more in the box. He carefully draped the blouse over his knee and lifted the other items out. Silk stockings in a pale rose pink. Knickers made to fit a man. A skirt of a darker red than the blouse, knee-length and pleated.

Charles started to cry, as a sudden surge of guilt and anger and fear filled him, and he stood abruptly and walked away, hugging himself tightly, trying to fight down memories and emotions that made him want to scream. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

“Charles? Charles, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

He shook his head hard and Raven trailed off. The silence was painful, and Charles couldn’t stifle the sobs.

He couldn’t.

He just couldn’t.


End file.
